


100 Days Left

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke: I have 100 days to find out the life's meaning.Michael: I have 100 days to help you with that.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Before you starts reading this fanfiction i want to tell you that i'm Russian and i'm just trying to write English fanfictions to improve my language skills. If you see mistakes just write about it down below in comments, i'll really glad to know about it and correct it. Thanks for attention!

_**Michael:**_ I'm sorry but we have to brake up.

 _ **Michael:**_ You've blocked me everywhere and have changed your number.

 _ **Michael:**_ But I found out your another one.

 _ **Michael:**_ I know I've made a mistake but yours was worse than mine.

 _ **Unknown number:**_ Sorry, wrong number.

 _ **Michael:**_ Lucy?

 _ **Unknown number:**_ Still wrong number.

 _ **Michael:**_ Is it not Lucy?

 _ **Unknown number:**_ Nope.


	2. 1st day

**_Michael:_** Your bff gave me this number, so I think she wouldn't lie to me.

 ** _Michael:_** I just wanted to apologize for you and for I did to you.

 ** _Michael:_** And I don't wanna dating with you anymore.

 ** _Michael:_** You don't have to text me back but I want to know the truth.

 ** _Michael:_** Why did you do that?

 ** _Unknown number:_** You really pissed me off, dude. I'm not your girlfriend. Just stop it.

 ** _Unknown number:_** I don't wanna know what happened to you both and I really don't care, so just stop texting me.

 ** _Michael:_** Lucy.

 ** _Unknown number:_** I'm not Lucy.

 ** _Michael:_** So who you are if you're not her?

 ** _Unknown number:_** Does it matter?

 ** _Michael:_** Yeah.

 ** _Unknown number:_** Can you just stop texting me?

 ** _Michael:_** Say your name first.

 ** _Michael:_** If you're a nice chick, we can go on a date ;)

 ** _Unknown number:_** I'm a guy.

 ** _Michael:_** Oh.

 ** _Michael:_** But guys can go on a date too ;)

 _ **Unknown number:**_ I have no much time left to spend it on you.

 ** _Unknown number:_** So let's end this meaningless chatting.

 ** _Michael:_** Why no much time?

 ** _Unknown number:_** It doesn't matter.

 ** _Michael:_** Just interesting.

 ** _Michael:_** We even don't know each other, so just tell me.

 ** _Unknown number:_** 100 days left.

 ** _Michael:_** Left to what?

 _ **Unknown number:**_ I have 100 days to find out the life's meaning.

 ** _Michael:_** Oh.

 ** _Michael:_** Dude.

 ** _Michael:_** So I have 100 days to help you with that.


	3. 2nd day

**_Michael:_** 2 days left and you still didn't tell me your name.

 _ **Unknown number:**_ Should I?

 ** _Michael:_** No, not really.

 ** _Michael:_** But maybe I know you.

 ** _Michael:_ **We live in the same country and probably in the same city, cuz our numbers are similar. 

**_Michael:_** I might saw you somewhere.

 ** _Unknown number:_** I doubt.

 ** _Michael:_** It's better to call you by your name instead of see an 'unknown number' in my contacts, anyway.

 ** _Unknown number:_** I don't know who you are either.

 ** _Michael:_** I'm Michael.

 ** _Unknown number:_** Ok.

 ** _Michael:_** And you? :)

 ** _Unknown number:_** Luke.

 ** _Michael:_** That's better.

20 minutes later.

 ** _Michael:_** Luke?

 ** _Luke:_** Yeah?

 ** _Michael:_** What will happen after 100 days, if you don't find out the life's meaning?

 ** _Luke:_** I think, I'll suicide.


End file.
